Many vehicle seals are flexible to conform to vehicle glass to seal out the elements. The flexibility must be maintained over a wide range of temperatures. Moreover, the seal area in contact with glass requires a low coefficient of friction so that when glass is raised or lowered, the seal does not stick to the glass. While ethylene-propylene-diene monomer rubber (EPDM) has a suitable flexibility, it has a less than preferred coefficient of friction. In an attempt to reduce the coefficient of friction, the surface of ethylene-propylene-diene monomer rubber has been coated with polyurethane. However, the polyurethane coating is not particularly resistant to wear, which results in failure of the seal within a relatively short time. Attempts have been made to produce seals with polymeric coatings other than polyurethane; however such seals typically employ volatile organic solvents during the manufacturing process. Such volatile organic solvents have recently become the subject of governmental regulation.
It would be desirable to have a flexible, wear resistant seal, having a low coefficient of friction, and which is applied without volatile organic solvents.